The Sleepless Wolf O'Donnell
by Winslow Fisherman
Summary: Fox becomes worried when his rival, Wolf O'Donnell, goes off the map for a week. When the leader of Star Fox calls him up, he learns that a dream has been making Wolf sleepless and broken out of character. Note: One-Shot.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Star Fox. Everything else is fictional.**

The Sleepless Wolf O'Donnell 

Wolf O'Donnell, the leader of the mercenary group Star Wolf, has been off the map for a whole week. It's odd because usually he's in the news a lot what with causing mayhem here and there just to show me off. I think I'm going to radio him; find out if he's doing ok. I admit I hate him, but for some reason I have a feeling he's in trouble. My decision is in; I'm going to call him and find out if he's ok…

* * *

"Slippy, contact Wolf O'Donnell!" Fox barks; he drops to gaze at the floor lost in thought on his rival in the world.

"Huh? Ok, but why do you need me to contact him?" replies the frog; he scratches his head instead of moving on command.

"Don't you find it weird that he hasn't been in the news lately?"

"I thought that was a good thing, Fox?" Falco replies; chuckling at the thought that Star wolf would have any problems. "Maybe he's finally slowed down his ego after all these years."

"Yeah, but it's been a whole week and not one story about him," the leader of Star Fox looks up at his feather friend. "It's just not him and you know it."

"Do what you want, I think it's good he's gone quiet," replies the bird; he stands up and heads off to the door of the command deck, but stops to look at his leader. "Tell Wolf I say hi."

Falco chuckles again then exits. Fox groans; looks at Slippy and nods. In a few minutes a face appears; a wolf's face that is weary, sweaty and looks ready to drop off to sleep in a matter of minutes.

"Are you ok Wolf?" inquires the leader of Star Fox.

"To be honest, I'm really tired. I haven't slept in days, my mind is spinning and I feel really sick," replies the leader of Star Wolf.

"What's wrong? What happened?"

"Is Krystal around?"

"No, she's been on leave to visit her home planet for the week, why do you ask?"

"I just wanted to know she was ok."

"Why wouldn't she be?"

The face freeze's; a hand with a rag wipes the face clean of the sweat. "I haven't slept because I had a horrible dream that makes me think about her a lot."

"And what dream are we talking about here? Are you into her because you know that she's dating me now."

"It's not that kind of dream, it's something that's horrible, stressful and depressing."

Fox crosses his arms; and sighs. "Look, you need to relax and get your mind off her. You probably can't stop thinking about her ever since you met her years back."

The leader of Star Wolf pauses again; he begins to wheeze and wipes his forehead again, but this time with his hand. "It started last Saturday night; the dream that is.

"Krystal and I were walking in a forest on her home planet, I couldn't help but watch her admire the beauty of the nature in her world. Then, without warning I hear a gunshot from behind, but when I whip; around all I can see are trees.

"I had this fear building up inside me, I needed to get us to safety, but when I looked back she was gone."

"I searched high and low, but could not find her. Night came and I became scared.

"Was she dead? Or was she alive? She's strong and this is her world, but I don't know what lives in this forest after night. For all I know there could be something out there that we don't know of that could've killed her. Still I press on.

"I hear the sound of a crackling fire through the trees; perhaps she got lost too, became scared as well and built a fire in hopes of finding me. I move but when I come to the light I find this lizard sitting alone near a flowing river that's somehow lost all sound.

"I move towards the reptile, but when I touch his shoulder my heart rate rises. Something tells me this is not a normal lizard. And at the same time, the creature whips around and tackles me."

"I'm full of fear, ready to meet my end. Only he chuckles, and instead of killing me; he picks me up and tosses me to the left of the flames."

" "You shouldn't go walking around at night, there's a mad mouse living in this forest," says the lizard."

" "What do you mean by mad?" I ask. The lizard pulls out a canteen, and takes a drink. I watch his body shake uncontrollably for a second. When he stops, I stand up to reach for my gun, but find I didn't bring it. "What do you mean by mad?" I ask again so I can get his eyes on me instead of what I had been planning."

" "You're lucky he hasn't tainted the rivers water, or else you'd be cursed like me," he says; he pulls out a sword and moves his hand against the blade. "Soon though, I'll be free from the curse. All I have to do is have you kill me.""

" "What? I don't want to kill you!" I scream; I start to back up as if he's a tank that's about to fire at me with its canon."

" "I cannot though, _it_ forbids me from taking my own life," says the lizard, an evil smile crosses his face and he points his blade at me. "Instead the water from the canteen curses me to take anyone else's, so if you won't help me then I'm going to get you out of this world!""

"The lizard charges me: swipe, swipe; stab, stab-he's doing his very best to kill me. I end up tripping, falling into the river behind me. He takes his sword, and raises it above my body; ready to strike."

" "Die you puny wolf!" the lizard roars; I'm quick to counter by grabbing the blade and I'm able to disarm him, but as if on reflex for survival I decapitate him."

"I watch as his head and body fall into the water. They drift away in a sea of red and all I can do is scream."

"My face is covered in blood and my body is shaking; I move towards the fire with fear of what I've done. As I sit and shake; the sound of bells ringing echo throughout the night. I stop to listen; they're soothing, but give me an ill feeling when I hear them play their sweet melody.

"Then I hear footsteps and crunching from the woods up ahead across from my position. A mouse wearing a silver overcoat comes into view; the clothing shines in the moonlight and I begin to wheeze."

"The silver overcoat creature moves through the red waters; his face has gladness, but his eyes are full of sadness. The mouse takes a seat across me, and he raises a hand to touch my forehead; then wipes away the blood from my face."

" "You look horrible, what happened?" the mouse asks; yawning loudly. "What attacked you?""

" "A lizard, he wanted me to kill him because he said he couldn't kill himself. He blamed the water in his canteen for not allowing him to take his own life," I reply; my eyes shift to the ground because I do not want to make contact with the mouse."

"The silver overcoat creature sighs; he looks over at the river, walks over to it and picks up the canteen the lizard had been drinking from. It didn't fall into the river with him, and for some reason I can't help but chuckle."

" "It's not funny," says the mouse; he looks over in my direction and smiles. "The water will make you immortal, but will possess your body in a way that you cannot kill yourself.""

"I stop my laughter, my eyes widen from this piece of news. "What are you talking about? It's just water," I reply; my eyes begin to blink-they want to go to sleep, but now is not the time-this is the mad mouse. "H-how can water have any power?""

"The silver overcoat creature walks over to me, sits down and takes a drink from it. He wipes his mouth and sighs heavily. "It's water made from the tears of souls that hate, despise and fear anyone/everyone that's better than them," says the mouse; he takes another sip, wipes his mouth and sighs again. "Who knew someone's pain could bring such joy to others.""

"I get up, wanting to leave, but my body drops to the ground out of fatigue. Sleep is all that enters my mind, I can feel the vibration of the mouse's feet and I watch as he grabs my mouth to pour in the water."

" "Join the few that will be able to see the world for eternity and fear only death by the hands of those that will never understand the pain you must suffer," the silver overcoat creature whispers as my eyes close shut."

"I can feel my heart beating quickly; in a second I experience a wave of horrible pains. I scream in agony, but soon I drop off into a deep sleep, yet I hear someone cry out before going into my own dream within a dream.

"I hear a female scream; I stand up, doing my best to gain vision of who is around me. I turn and find Krystal with a horrified look; she takes off running and I look to see my torso has blood on it. A fear grabs a hold of me; I turn around slowly and drop to my knees at the sight of a mouse in a silver overcoat with his head off to the side of his body.

"I don't know why I did it, but for the past week I haven't been able to sleep because of that dream and have been filled with questions ever since, Fox."

The leader of Star Fox breathes in, exhaling slowly. "It was just a dream though Wolf, why are you blowing this up?"

"I think the dream really happened Fox, and you know how I know this?"

"No, I don't."

"I found the same canteen from that dream in my quarter's last night, even though Krystal has been on leave for the week."


End file.
